


Who Are You?

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn contemplates Sinclair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 31.

WHO ARE YOU?

Who was he really? Delenn watched Commander Sinclair as he dealt with Londo and G’kar and their twice daily argument over something, anything really. He was calm and yet forceful enough that they listened and shut up for a bit. 

She knew what they’d found when they’d taken him aboard their ship, knew what she thought it meant but still, she had no concrete answers. 

Was _he_ her destiny? He was a beautiful human but he did not seem to ignite that sort of spark in her. He made her want to be better, more honest, nobler.

Who was he?


End file.
